Segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco
by Joy Hamato
Summary: Soy Haymitch Albernathy. Tributo del distrito 12. Tengo a mi madre, a mi hermano y una novia. Participaré en el segundo vasallaje. Habrá el doble de tributos en la arena este año, pero no pienso dejarme vencer por ellos. Tengo que volver a casa. Aunque eso signifique matar a niños que no tienen la culpa. "¡Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!" Patrañas...
1. Chapter 1

**O-O-O**

 ** _No podría decirte porque se sentía de esa forma,_**

 ** _se sentía todos los días._**

 ** _Y no pude ayudarle, solo vi como cometia los mismos errores una y otra vez._**

 ** _Avril Lavigne_**

 **O-O-O**

Le extendí la bolsa al hombre. Era eso o nada. No sabia si valdría lo suficiente como para que me dieran lo que pedía, pero si sabia que estaba lo suficientemente hambriento como para que me pagara al menos un par de monedas. O un poco de las cosas que había en su bolsa, que seguro las llevaba para intercambiar.

—¿Quince monedas por dos trozos de queso?—me pregunto como sino se lo creyera. Y yo como el idiota que soy, asentí. Se rio sonoramente enfrente de ambos y me dijo:—Lo siento, pero no lo valen.

—No podrá encontrarlo mas barato en ningun lugar.—asegure poniéndoselo aun mas cerca de la cara—.Y esta hecho en casa.

—Por mi, el experto en quesos.—agrego Elián, mi hermano menor—.Por favor, que nos morimos de hambre en casa...—agrego con tono lastimero y usando sus grandes dotes de actor.

Sonreí al sorprenderme de lo que estaba haciendo; intentaba chantajearlo. No sabia como le hacia, pero siempre lograba convencer a los vendedores que dieran un poco mas de lo que querían dar. Quizás era porque ambos nos veíamos lo suficientemente escuálidos como para darles lastima. ¿Y a quien no le dan lastima un niño de siete y su hermano que daría todo por el? Tenia que seguir así y ahogar todas las ganas que tenia de simplemente decirle "¿Quiere tomar el puto queso de una vez?"

—Bien niño.—me dijo, finalmente rendido—.Te dare cinco barras de pan a cambio de tres de tus quesos, ¿hecho?

—Que sean seis.—pedí.

—Ni tu ni yo, cinco.

—Bien, quedese sin su queso.

—Ya que.—saco de su bolsa las barras de pan mientras Elián sacaba los quesos de la canasta. Ambos nos miramos, y yo le guiñe un ojo—.Mi hija nunca ha probado un queso en su vida, y mañana es su cumpleaños…

—Digale que le deseo un feliz cumpleaños.—dijo Elián mientras el hombre se iba perdiendo entre los puestos y las personas.

—¿"Feliz cumpleaños"? Ni siquiera conocemos a esas personas.—dije cuando vi que el sujeto no podía oírme.

—No se, pensé que si éramos amables, podríamos caerle bien y seriamos de los primeros que consultaría a la hora de comprar algo. ¿No crees?

Bueno, no era tan mala idea realmente. Pero no se lo dije. Solo le sonreí un poco y le dije que se moviera.

Definitivamente, aunque éramos distintos, pensábamos igual a la hora de hacer negocios con las personas adultas del lugar. Con los niños mas pequeños era fácil porque podían ser fácilmente manipulados (yo le había enseñado como no ser de esos niños), pero los adultos hechos y derechos, tenían sus trucos. Por suerte, ambos nos sabíamos todos.

—Toma.—los tome y apenas se volteo, le di una a Elián y yo me quede con otra. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando le di el pedazo completo.

Ambos éramos muy parecidos. Mamá dice que tenemos un aspecto casi idéntico al de mi padre, pero no me gusta cuando dice eso (Nos abandono hace siete años y lo ultimo que recuerdo de el fue que golpeo a mi madre enfrente de mi. Desde entonces lo odio) Lo único que no hacia distintos, además del nombre, era el color de ojos y la piel. Sus ojos eran verdes, mientras que los mios grises, y su piel era mas bronceada que la mia. Pero si saltabas eso, éramos idénticos.

—¿Has escuchado, Haymitch?—me pregunto en voz baja, mientras comia los últimos pedazos de pan que le quedaban.

—He escuchado como masticas igual que una cabra todo el camino.—conteste, empujando ligeramente a las personas para abrirnos paso.

—No solo eso.—siguió diciendo algo apenado. Se limpio las migajas con su dedo pulgar y continuo:—Lo dijeron en televisión. Pediran el doble de tributos para este año…

Me detuve completamente en seco al oir eso. No me había enterado, ya que hacia unos días (que me imagino que fue cuando paso) me había tenido que quedar en cama gracias a que me dio un terrible resfriado. Me orille de la via principal, y nos escondimos detrás de una carpa vieja donde se vendían frascos con cosas raras.

Espere unos momentos antes de contestar.

—¿Estas preocupado por los Juegos?—le pregunte.

—Si… un poco.—contesto—.Es solo que no quiero que resultes elegido.

Eso es lo que quieren todas las familias de creo que todos los distritos. Y si yo fuera padre, mi peor pesadilla seria ver a mi hijo en los juegos, jugándose la vida por una estúpida tradición. Lo bueno es que ese día aun esta lejos.

—Oh vamos. Ya he pasado por esto muchas veces.—dije con un tono despreocupado—.No creo que resulte elegido.

Elián no parecía demasiado convencido por mi respuesta, pero no quedaba tiempo de seguir hablando de eso. Quien sea que fuera el dueño de la carpa en la que nos escondíamos, pensaría que estábamos intentando robar cuando nos descubriera.

—Tenemos que irnos.

O-O-O

Después de habernos pasado mas de dos horas extras intentando cambiar quesos y leche por otras cosas, finalmente regresamos a casa. Viviamos a al menos dos kilómetros de ahí, y Elián era un niño bastante fácil de distraer. Teníamos que pasar por un sendero a lado de un bosque, lleno de cosas que no le incumbían. Quería verlo todo, y no paraba de brincar en las rocas mas grandes que encontraba o corria dando vueltas a mi alrededor. Solo paraba cuando le daba la mano, ahí si era como si un hubiera un niño conmigo.

En un momento del camino, mientras yo contaba las monedas que nos había dado un Agente de la Paz y me aseguraba que no nos había estafado, no hizo otra cosa que ponerse a brincar sobre las rocas mas grandes del camino, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Por suerte, tenia una visión periférica muy buena, así que sabia perfectamente por donde iba y si podía lastimarse por ese camino.

No se porque, pero hubo algún segundo que deje de verlo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta gasta poco después de tres minutos. Deje la canasta en el suelo, casi tirando el contenido, y corri hacia el bosque, buscándolo por la mirada. No podía gritar su nombre, podía escucharme algún agente o alguien.

No tuve que correr por mucho tiempo. Pude ver a lo lejos mechones de cabello rubio y cubierto de tierra corriendo hacia mi. Sus ojos se veian aterrados.

—¡Haymitch!—me llamo. Su voz era casi apagada, pero sentía que gritaba—.¡No grites! ¡Agentes de la Paz! ¡Hay Agentes de la Paz cerca!

Rápidamente, tome la canasta y nos escondimos detrás de unos frondosos arbustos. Elián no se separo de mi, incluso cuando le dije que lo hiciera en caso de que tuviéramos que correr por alguna u otra razón. Le agache aun mas la cabeza y yo la levante un poco mas al escuchar que los pasos se aproximaban. Tome sus manos y se las puse sobre sus oídos. Era un gesto completamente estúpido, ya que sabia que lo iba a escuchar de todos modos, pero me tranquilizaba a mi.

Pude ver como unos cinco Agentes perseguían a un hombre escuálido con lentes. Al principio, realmente no los reconoci hasta que recorde donde había visto su cara: era uno de los dos ganadores de los Juegos del Hambre de nuestro distrito, Jano. ¿Por qué lo perseguía? Hasta donde sabia, los ganadores y el Capitolio mantenían una relación sumamente buena, ¿Por qué aterrorizar a un vencedor y no a un par de hermanos escondidos después de hacer actividades algo ilegales? No tenia sentido.

—¡Por favor, no quiero volver a ir!—suplicaba de rodillas—.¡No me obliguen a ir!

Me sorprendi mucho al verlo tan lastimado. Tenia moretones por todo el rostro, un hilo de sangre se resbalaba por su nariz y el vidrio de los lentes estaba completamente roto.

—¿Qué ocurre?—me pregunto mi hermano menor en susurros apenas audibles.

—Nada, no mires.—estaba casi seguro que lo matarían. No quería que Elián viera algo tan terrible como eso.

—Debe saber las consecuencias que hay si usted no se presenta mañana.—le dijo uno de los Agentes—.Tanto usted como su familia tendrán que recibir el castigo conforme a la ley.

El rostro del hombre se suavizo un poco y pareció aun mas asustado. Habian dado en el blanco: la familia.

—¿Y mis hijas también?—pregunto.

—Sus hijas también.

No contesto y los agentes se fueron. Yo no le dije a mi hermano que saliera hasta que me asegure que se habían ido por completo, que no regresarían para seguir torturando al pobre. De hecho, del susto que le habían dado, se había puesto a llorar. Decia muchas nombres, nombres que yo no pude reconocer o siquiera entender.

Supe que lo mejor era no meterse, pero estaba estorbando el camino a casa.

—Haymitch…—me llamo mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Tendremos que irnos por otro lado Elián.—le dije tomando la canasta al mismo que tiempo que su pequeña mano—.No podemos interrumpirlo.

Cuando se levanto, hizo lo que yo esperaba que no hiciera: vio al hombre llorando. Parecia que su corazón de niño se había conmovido ante tal escena. Tomo un queso de los que habían sobrado y desprendiéndose de mi, corrió hacia el camino y se puso enfrente del el.

Jano lo miro con cuando tapo la poca luz que le daba. Parecia aun asustado. Elián le tendio el paquete sobre su mano extendida y luego la cerro, siempre sonriendo.

—Elián, ven acá.—ordene, conservando mi fachada de hermano mayor estricto. No me gustaba que mi hermanito estuviera dando quesos a gente de por si ya rica, aunque estuvieran pasando un mal momento. Llamenme egoísta, pero no me gustaba.

Repeti la orden de nuevo, y fue suficiente como para hacerme caso. Me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a andar por el sendero frondoso. Antes de alejarnos por completo, escuche como Jano murmuraba un "Gracias" solo para Elián.

O-O-O

Mi madre me dio mi ropa para el Día de la Cosecha _._ Era una camisa morada de mangas largas y unos pantalones. Incluso había comprado zapatos.

—¿Dónde conseguiste esto?—pregunté. No era muy común que se comprara ropa en el quemador. La mayoría de las personas preferían gastar sus cosas de valor en comida y cosas realmente utiles. La palabra "ropa nueva" casi era inexistente para mi. Tanto, que había usado el mismo conjunto para el día de la cosecha desde los doce.

—La madre de Astéri me lo regaló.—contestó alisando con el dedo unas arrugas que se habían formado en el pecho de la camisa—.Creo que era de cuando uno de sus hijos tenia tu edad.

La primera vez que había ido a la casa de Astéri, mi actual novia, recordaba haber visto a uno de sus hermanos con una ropa similar. Ahora que mi madre lo decía, me daba cuenta que era la misma. Intente no hacer una mueca de descontento; los hermanos de Astéri y yo no nos llevábamos bien y el hecho de llevar algo que uno de ellos hubiera vestido, me desagradaba. Esperaba que la hubieran lavado con cloro.

Como no había un cuarto donde yo podría cambiarme sin que nadie me viera (el baño no tenia puerta y prácticamente no había paredes que dividieran el cuarto) mamá me presto la cocina mientras ella hacia guardia sin mirar. Lo primero que hice fue ponerme la camisa y abrochármela. Morado. Un color que no me gustaba en absoluto.

—Hablando de, Astéri te vino a ver hace un par de horas.—me dijo mientras me pasaba los pantalones.

—¿Y que te dijo?—le pregunte.

—Quería desearte suerte para hoy.—contesto.

Yo asentí, sabiendo que no me veia. Ojala y hubiera estado ahi, me hubiera gustado desearle buena suerte a ella también. Quizás podría verla saliendo…

—Elián también esta preocupado.—siguió diciendo.

—Si, algo me dijo sobre eso…—ahora solo faltaban los zapatos. ¿Dónde había dejado los malditos zapatos?

—Intente convencerlo de que estarías bien, pero…—se detuvo un poco para suspirar y dijo:—Quizás podrías hablar con el.

Había tenido la misma conversación con Elián todos los años, desde la primera vez que entre a la cosecha y todos los años le decía lo mismo. Ya había comenzó a volverse cansino.

—Si, hablare con el.—conteste saliendo de la cocina. Antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario sobre lo poco masculino que me veia con esa ropa, agregue:— Pero no te prometo nada.

 **Soy bastante nueva en este fandom, y he leído algunos escritos bastante buenos. Gracias a ellos, me animé a escribir mi primer fanfic de esta maravillosa saga :D**

 **He leído algunos fanfics de THG y he visto algunos donde hablan del segundo Vasallaje, que fue en el que participó Haymitch. Todos los que he visto están en ingles, y siendo sincera, no han sido del todo de mi agrado. Están bien, pero como que no me atrapan del todo y los he dejado. Así que en lugar de lamentarme (Y antes de que me ganen con la nueva película o algo peor) decidí hacer mi propia versión, que espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **No olviden dejar su opinión, sus quejas, sugerencias y todo lo que gusten, saben que siempre los valoro y me tomo la molestia de leerlos. Espero que me acepten en este nuevo fandom! Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**O-O-O**

 ** _Me senté en la calle y me miré,_**

 ** _Dije "Hombre, ¿Qué a donde vas si todo se ha ido al infierno?"_**

 ** _Di adiós si aun tienes a alguien a quien puedas decirle adiós._**

 ** _Matchbox 20_**

 **O-O-O**

Al final, no hubo tiempo de hablar con el. No me fije mucho en la hora y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya era hora de partir. Mi madre y yo caminábamos a la Plaza Mayor, siempre con Elián tomandonos de la mano. Cuando se lo proponía podía ser un niño de lo más educado.

Todo iba en silencio, hasta que escuche que una voz muy conocida que me llamaba. Volteé para confirmar mis sospechas: era Astéri, quien se había separado de los mástodontes que tenía como hermanos y corria hacia mi. Su vestido era largo, bastante elegante para la ocasión y tenía que levantárselo. Además de que se había sujetado el cabello en una coleta con trenzas en los costados. Hermosa, como siempre.

—Astéri, hola.—la salude cuando llego a abrazarme por detrás—.¿Estas nerviosa?—pregunte, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

—¿Y quien no? Todos lo estamos.—contesto algo más seria que al principio.

Me detuvo un poco, esperando que mamá y mi hermano avanzaran, luego, los dos caminamos más lento. No queríamos que escucharan nuestra conversación.

—Tengo mucho miedo, como siempre.—murmuro sin mirarme con sus hermosos ojos ámbar—.Se que solo faltan dos años para que esto termine pero… ¿Qué tal si en esos dos años si voy?—hablaba rápido, preguntaba aun más. Puede que nadie más entendiera que decía, pero tanto escucharla hablar así cuando estaba nerviosa o ansiosa, que me había ido acostumbrado.

—¿Qué tal si… si muero?—preguntó, aun más pesimista que antes.

—¿Y que tal si pasas estos dos años faltantes?

Para ella todo habría acabado, no para mi. Si, en dos años ya no tendría que poner mi nombre diez mil veces en la urna, pero entonces Elián estaría solo es esto, y seria una tortura aun peor. Pensarlo hacia que el estomago se me revolviera. Sin embargo, decidí parecer lo más optimista que pude con ella.

—Recuerda que lo único que es más fuerte que el miedo es la esperanza.—la tranquilice poniendo mis brazos sobre sus hombros y apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro—.Piensa que jamás entraremos a esos estúpidos juegos y que seremos muy felices teniendo bebés en la pradera como conejos.

—Eres un pervertido y un grosero.—dijo juntando su nariz con la mía.

—Si, pero te encanto. Y lo sabes.

—Me encantas.

—Y tu a mi.

—Puaj, que empalagoso eres.—dijo dándome un empujón—.te voy a dejar si sigues actuando así.

Yo reí antes de que me volviera a abrazar.

O-O-O

Me despedí de mi madre con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Sentí el latido de su corazón justo como todos los años; estaba acelerado, pero no tanto como lo estaría en unos minutos. Y como lo estaría el mío.

Le dije a Elián que fuera con mamá y que yo estaría bien. El asintió, después de darme un rápido abrazo, fue con ella y yo a donde estaban los demás chicos de mi edad. Note que había algunos de la escuela. Ninguno volteaba la vista a los demás, ni siquiera para mostrar un poco de compasión o algo. No me moleste en absoluto; yo tampoco estaba de humor para eso. Además, eran unos idiotas. O al menos la mayoría.

Pocos minutos después de espera, una mujer apareció en el escenario. Era pequeña y gorda, me recordaba mucho a una albóndiga. La peluca rubia con rizos la hacía lucir aun más vieja de lo que seguramente era. No recordaba mucho su nombre tampoco. La verdad, es que esto de los juegos me interesaba tan poco, que siempre parecía que era distinta mujer la que venia.

—Felices juegos del hambre.—dijo con una sonrisa y moviendo mucho las manos—.Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.

Después de mostrarnos un video sobre los días oscuros y propaganda barata del Capitolio, el tipo nos dijo que al ser un año tan importante para todo Panem, irían, además de dos tributos nuevos, los ganadores de los juegos de años pasados.

—Tendrán una participación muy importante.—explico—.Le explicaran a los nuevos tributos sobre el como sobrevivir en la arena y los detalles más importantes en nuestra celebración.

No pude evitar reírme en mis adentros; los únicos ganadores de nuestro distrito eran una cobardes. No podrían enseñarle nada que no hubiera aprendido en jardín de niños.

—Y como ya sabemos, los tributos ganadores Jano Sweran e Ilios Klad.—dijo con voz emocionada.

Como si estuviera planeado (si, estaba planeado) entraron al escenario de distintos lados, el por el izquierdo y ella por el derecho. Había mucha diferencia entre ellos; Jano estaba flaco y asustado, se veía en sus ojos como siquiera se molestara en ocultarlo, mientras que Ilios era casi más alta que yo y tenía mucha fuerza en sus brazos. Si me dijeran que Ilios gano los juegos del hambre no me sorprendería mucho por todo eso. Pero Jano apenas si me lo podía creer. Participo en uno de los juegos más sangrientos. No recuerdo mucho de ellos ya que era muy joven, pero si recuerdo las muertes. Las peores de probablemente toda la historia de los juegos.

Buena suerte enseñándole a sus tributos a combatir. Y buena suerte a los tributos también, seguro morían en el Baño de Sangre.

Apenas se terminaron de subir, dos urnas aparecieron en el escenario. Pensé en que de esos cientos de papelitos con nombres, el mío estaba escrito al menos 50 veces. Y el de Astéri 30. Teníamos casi las mismas posibilidades. Que asco.

—Primero las damas, por supuesto.—dijo la mujer (su nombre era Shiny. Lo recordé cuando se deslumbro por el sol y arrugo la nariz como si fuera conejo y tuve que hacer esfuerzos por no comenzar a carcajearme de tu cara)

Con sus guantes rosas tomo un papel y lo desdoblo, haciendo mucho suspenso, más del necesario. Pensé que seguramente solo la hacía para atraer público estúpido de los primeros distritos.

—Maysilee Donner.

Voltee a ver a mi Astéri, quien estaba sonriendo al no resultar escogida. Mi miro a mi también y le sonreí de regreso. Ella aplaudió discretamente, solo para hacer una broma. Yo hice lo mismo. Aunque bueno... aun quedaba un nombre mas.

Voltee a ver a la Maysilee de nuevo; era rubia con ojos azules, lo que en la escuela conocería como "una niña rica" Creo que iba a la mía, pero nunca la había visto. Aunque no me extrañe; si yo fuera de su posición, nunca me juntaría con alguien del Veta.

Mientras ella caminaba al escenario, noté como otras dos chicas muy parecidas a ellas lloraban. Una era idéntica a Maysilee y la otra no, pero era tan bonita como las dos anteriores. Hasta me sentí un poco mal por ella. Podía apostar que eran su hermana gemela y su amiga o prima.

—Ven Maysilee, te ayudo.—se ofreció Shiny, extendiéndole la mano—.Te ves muy linda, me encanta tu vestido.

No era un vestido realmente hermoso en mi opinión. De hecho, creo que era más bien una falda. Pero se admiraba su esfuerzo por su mínimamente amable. Note que cuando estuvo arriba, miraba hacia el publico, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

—Bien linda, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?—pregunto pasándole el micrófono.

—Maysilee…—murmuro con los labios temblando.

—Ahora, pasemos con los varones.—dijo casi ignorándola. "Eres demasiado poco interesante como para merecer mi atención" pareció querer decir.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando vi como sacaba el papel que podía decir mi nombre. Parecía que el tiempo pasara jodidamente despacio, como si viera todo en cámara lente. Solo servía para ponerme más nervioso aun. Ni me atreví a mirar a mi madre, ni a Elián ni a Astéri.

—Haymitch Albernathy.—anuncio con su voz aguda.

Sentí como por los cinco segundos que duro diciendo mi nombre (parecía que "Albernathy" era muy difícil de decir para ella) se me paraba la respiración. No me movi de mi lugar, esperando que todos pensaran que yo no era. Sin embargo, todos me voltearon a mirar, dejándome en evidencia. Incluso chicos que jamás en la vida había visto me reconocieron. ¿Qué había hecho para que supieran que era yo? Algo tenía que haber hecho, algo.

—Adelante Albernathy.—dijo alguien a unos lugares de mi. Voltee a mirarlo como si fuera la victima de un asesino—.Tu eres Haymitch Albernathy.—era Richie, un tonto de mi clase, lleno de granos por todo su estúpido rostro. Sonreía. Que sádico—.¡El es ese tal Albernathy!—grito al mismo tiempo que me señalaba, para que todo el distrito se enterara.

—Entendí…—murmure apretando los puños—.Se perfectamente mi nombre…

Cuando muera, iré a asustarlo por el resto de la eternidad.

No espere al segundo llamado y camine aparentando valor hacia el escenario. Intentaba no mirar hacia ningún lado, sobre todo evitando la zona donde Astéri estaba. Sabía que si lo hacía, solo seria más doloroso para ella. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi, casi rompiendo a llorar. Todo estaba siendo especialmente fácil para mi cuando escuche a alguien gritarme desde lo lejos.

—¡Haymitch!

Era Elián. Corría hacia mi, esquivando todas las manos que intentaban frenarlo, aunque gracias a que era de pequeña estatura, podía pasar por debajo de sus brazos, casi literalmente. Cuando me alcanzo, me empujo tan fuerte como pudo hacerlo y grito:

—¡No te vayas! ¡No pudiste haber salido cosechado!

Effie miro a su padre, confundida. Sabía la respuesta que este tendría, y sabía que puede que no fuera de lo más amable.

—Largo.—fue lo único que dije—Largo antes de que yo te saque de aquí de una patada en el trasero.

—¡No!—me desafió—.¡Y si me voy, te vienes conmigo!

Supe que no tenía más remedio. Lo tome en brazos y poniéndolo sobre mi hombro como si fuera un costal de papas, lo lleve hasta donde estaban los demás adultos y niños que no participaban en la cosecha. Alguno de ellos lo llevaría con mamá. No importa, lo que quería era que se fuera de inmediato.

Sin embargo, estaba aferrándose a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por alguna razón, comencé a apenarme con las demás personas que nos veían. Era como cuando era más pequeño y hacia berrinches en medio de la calle y yo no podía patearlo porque seria maltrato infantil. Y siendo sincero conmigo mismo, no quería que me soltara, quería quedarme con el. Para cuidarlo, y dedicarme a ser únicamente su hermano mayor. Pero no podía.

—No me dejes…—murmuraba—.No quiero quedarme solo…

Y sin decir una palabra, me lo quite de encima como si fuera un cachorro y lo deje solo entre la multitud. Justo lo que me había pedido que no hiciera.

—He dicho que te quedaras.—dije con voz fría.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando dije eso. Corrió hacia dentro de la multitud, ocultando su llanto entre las manos. Yo camine hacia el escenario, ignorando a todos.

—Felicidades.—fue lo único que me dijo Shiny. Se veía algo intimidada.

Yo lo único que hice fue mostrarle los dientes gruñendo un poco. Sabía a donde tenía que ir. Justo cuando caminaba hacia la derecha, vi como un par de ojos me observaban. Jano.

Intenté hacer el menor contacto visual. Sin embargo, el no se molestaba en hacerlo; incluso sentía que todos notaban la forma en la que miraba. No sabría decir si era algo como lastima o alegría… Solo sabía que me había reconocido como el niño egoísta que se encontró con el otro niño amable. Finalmente, no soporte más eso y lo volteé a ver, solo por unos segundos. El volteó a mirar a otro lado, así que yo hice lo mismo. Que alguien acabe con eso antes de que estallara de la incomodidad.

—¡Un aplauso para los tributos del Distrito 12!—exclamo Shiny—.En un momento... continuamos, y eso...

Las personas aplaudieron. Aunque era un aplauso vacio, casi sonaba sarcástico. No sabía si era por mi, o por Elián o Shiny… o porque estaban siendo televisados por todo Panem y no querían quedar mal. ¿Aunque desde cuando se preocupaban por eso? Siempre lo hacíamos de todas formas. Eso de quedar mal.

Y yo solo me trague el nudo en mi garganta y deje que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

O-O-O

Apenas entre a la casa donde estaríamos a la espera de nuestra partida al Capitolio, pude oír como Shiny se quejaba con ella misma en el cuarto de a lado.

—¡Esto ha sido un terrible Día de la Cosecha!—exclamaba dramáticamente—.¡Nada pudo haber salido peor! ¡Tendremos que hacer todo de nuevo!

Pensé que era todo un exagerado. Había cosas más importantes de las cuales me tenía que preocupar, así que me despegue de la pared donde podía escuchar todo y mejor tome asiento en una silla al fondo del cuarto. Aquel lugar era bastante lujoso, mucho más que otros edificios en el Distrito 12.

Quería ver a mi familia antes de irme. Había escuchado que a veces te dejaban hacerlo, pero por el pequeño "espectáculo" que habíamos montado mi hermano con mi ayuda, dudaba que lo fueran a dejar entrar. Dudaba que fueran a dejar a entrar a alguien que tuviera como apellido Albernathy. O a Astéri (aunque se apellidara Tucker. Me conocía y eso era suficiente)

—Por favor, solo unos momentos…—dijo alguien detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de averiguar quien era, porque la puerta fue abierta de golpe. Me alegre mucho a ver que eran mi hermano, Astéri y mi madre.

—Solo nos han dado tres minutos.—dijo Astéri, al mismo tiempo que Elián me abrazaba. Yo no pude evitar caminar un par de pasos justo cuando lo vi.

—¿Enserio te tienes que ir?—me pregunto mi hermano sin despegarse ni un segundo de mi.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que no, que todo era una pesadilla pero hubiera sido mentirle. Y aunque no se me diera mal mentir, no me gustaba hacérselo a el.

—Si… tengo que ir.—le dije—.Si no, podrían hacerles algo.

—¿Cómo a la familia del tipo de camino?

—¿Qué tipo del camino?—pregunto mi madre, pero yo la ignore.

—Igual que el tipo del camino, si.—conteste—.Recuerda, siempre existe la posibilidad de… mi inminente muerte, así que si por si acaso no regreso…

—Hazlo.—interrumpió con un hilo de voz—.Regresa.

—Si…—comenzó a desviar su mirada de la mía pero tomándola con mis manos la regrese a su posición y dije más fuerte:—Elián, tienes que ser fuerte. Sigue vendiendo los quesos, recuerda todo lo que te dije y lo que viste cuando íbamos los dos… Y cuida mucho a mi chica y a mamá, ¿entiendes? Eres el hombre de la casa ahora.

Elián asintió. No paraba de llorar, como si aun fuera un bebé. Me pregunté si así me vería apenas se fueran.

Levante un poco la vista. Mi madre estaba enfrente de nosotros, con expresión triste. Me separé de Elián y la abracé. Ella se quedó un poco sorprendida (no solía abrazarla mucho) pero de todas maneras me devolvió el abrazo.

—Mamá, ¿recuerdas al señor que vive a lado de nuestra casa?—le pregunte.

—El alcohólico… si.—murmuro. Tenía las manos apretadas en tu pecho.

—Me debe cinco ardillas, es de un negocio de hace unas semanas.—explique—.Y no me lo ha querido pagar. ¿Lo cobrarías por mí?

Seguro y si se las daba. Desde el día de la cosecha, había como una especie de apoyo entre todo el distrito, pero en especial con las familias de los tributos.

—Lo hare…—contesto. Senía que ella también iba a llorar, y no iba a permitir que nadie más lo hiciera. Me hubiera gustado rodearla de la cintura y ocultar mi cara en su pecho como cuando era pequeño, pero ahora tenía que ocultarla en su hombro.

—Te quiero mamá…—susurre. Y aun más bajo, para asegurarme que nadie más escuchara, agregue:—Cuida mucho a Elián… No puede hacer esto solo.

—Yo también te quiero mucho…—contesto. Se separo de mi y limpiándose una lagrima que salió por su ojo, pregunto:—¿Cinco ardillas, entonces?

—Yo voy también.—se ofreció Astéri dando un paso enfrente—.Esa clase de sujetos se vuelven locos cuando le pides algo.

Astéri… Había estado conmigo desde que tenía doce, un tiempo considerable. Parecía que fuera ayer la vez que vi a una niña sentada en el fondo de la clase, con dos coletas y un vestido que parecía más una camisa de su hermano. La amaba muchísimo, mucho más de lo podría decirle en unos cuantos segundos que quedaban. Así que solo la abrace y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Nunca nos habíamos besado en los labios. Al menos no así, con sus mejillas pegajosas del llanto y yo al borde de este.

—Cuídate.—le pedí.

—Tú más.—contesto.

—Si regreso, te prometo que cuando seamos mayores nos casaremos y…—me interrumpió con una sonrisa.

—Y tendremos hijos como conejos en la pradera.—concluyo mi frase.

Yo asentí riéndome un poco.

Entonces, nuestro tiempo se acabo. Tomaron a todos y los sacaron casi arrastrándolos. Ni siquiera tuvieron piedad con mi hermano, lo tomaron fuertemente de los cabellos y si mi vista no falla, lo tiraron al frio piso de caoba antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

 **Este capitulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hacia rato, pero no lo había subido por motivos de estudio :P Convertirse en un adulto no es fácil, no es fácil chicos.**

 **Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia. A mi en lo personal, me encanta escribirla ya que Haymitch es uno de mis personas favoritos y que no mostraran nada de los juegos en el que estuvo en la película me decepciono bastante.**

 **Como sea, ahora, respondamos sus reviews:**

 **Alphabetta:** Pues muchas gracias por ser la primera en recibirme en el fandom. Espero poder conocer mucho más de el en un futuro. Tambien me alegra tu opinión sobre la relación que tiene Haymitch con su hermano. Tuve que inventarme todo porque en el libro nunca dicen nada de el (y en el filme menos) y fue un poco complicado ya que el tendra bastante relevancia a la historia, así que quiero brindar un Oc bien hecho :D Oh Jano. A mi también me dio lastima escribir sobre el. En el próximo episodio veremos más sobre el, no te preocupes. Y espero que te haya agradado aunque sea un poco Astéri. Realmente me hubiera gustado darle un poco más de aparición ahora, pero espero poder ponerla mucho más cuando su novio regrese de los juegos. Intentaré mejorar lo de las tildes. Saludos!

 **leolover313:** Oye, a ti te recuerdo xD Siento como si hubiera pasado años sin leerte. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me compraron los libros en navidad y fue como "Al demonio, veamos que tal queda" y pues… salió. Muchas gracias por los cumplidos! Cada día intento mejorar :3 ¡Que empiecen los 50 Juegos del Hambre!


	3. Chapter 3

**O-O-O**

 ** _Porque todo lo que no puedo ser,_**

 ** _es todo lo que deberías ser._**

 ** _Y esa es la razón por la que te necesito aquí._**

 ** _One Republic_**

 **O-O-O**

Nos llevaron en coche hasta la estación de donde partiríamos. Un tren seria nuestro transporte. Tardaríamos uno o dos días en llegar al Capitolio.

—Pero los trenes también soy muy lujosos.—aseguro la mujer—.Estaremos ahí unos dos o tres días, así que espero que estén cómodos.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo algo. Todos tenían un silencio demasiado profundo para mi gusto, pero no me atreví a romperlo. Jano, que estaba sentado a mi lado derecho, no paraba de balancearse como si estuviera consolando a un bebe. Ilios parecía aburrida y no miraba a nadie en concreto.

—Vamos a morir, vamos a morir.—decía Jano en voz baja.

—No tienes que estarlo recordándonoslo.—le conteste—.Puedes guardarte perfectamente tu pesimismo para ti. No ocupas contagiar a los demás.

Que fuera tan llorón me molestaba. Hubiera estado bien que los agentes de la paz se lo hubieran llevado a donde sea que se los quisieran llevar, así no estaría molestando. Quizás a prisión.

—Y ahora que me acuerdo,—dijo Shinny mirando a las chicas—.en el tren me gustaría que habláramos e cómo conseguir patrocinadores en los juegos.—se giro hacia a mí y dijo:—Y definitivamente, ser así nos te dará muchas posibilidades Haymitch.

—¿Así como?—pregunte retador—.¿Así como estoy siendo ahora?

—Tienes muy pocos modales.—remarcó—.Sobre todo con tus mayores. Apuesto que en la mesa eres igual.

No tenia que ver una cosa con la otra, y eso me enfureció aun más.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.—conteste burlón.

—¡Es algo malo! ¡Y no me hable así, jovencito!

Puse los ojos en blanco, y ella tomo una especie de comunicador, antes de ponérselo en la oreja y quedarse mirando el vacio como si esperara que algo se escuchara por ahí.

—Y yo tengo muy buenos modales en la mesa.—refunfuñé—.Puedo usar perfectamente un cuchillo y tenedor…

"Sobre todo para clavárselos en la garganta a personas como tu" quise agregar, pero me callé.

—No me interesa.—contesto fríamente, poniéndome su dedo larguirucho en mis labios.

Solo porque tena valores, no le compartía la señal con los dedos que le tenia preparada.

O-O-O

Lo que más me llamo la atención del tren era la enorme mesa de comida que había casi apenas entrabas. Había cosas que ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer. Cosas de colores llamativos, con texturas diferentes. Los postres eran lo que mas abundaban. Había algo que era una especie de solido, pero al mismo tiempo liquido, algo sumamente raro para mi en ese momento.

Shiny nos dejo solos después de darnos una introducción de algo que no le puse atención (como a la mayoría de cosas que dice) y nos dejo a los tres tributos solos en el vagón. Noté que no había algún cuchillo a la vista ni nada con el que se pudiera matar a alguien fácilmente. Es más, no había nada que fuera filoso, al menos no a la vista. Volví a ver a mis compañeros de reojo; no me extraño en absoluto el hecho de que no hubiera cubiertos.

Todos terminamos sentados, por pura coincidencia, en el mismo sofá de terciopelo. Esperaba que ninguno intentara hacer alguna conversación en plan amistoso, porque no éramos amigos y nunca lo seriamos. En pocos días estaríamos matándonos allá fuera y si había formado alguna especie de conexión con ellos, me sería más difícil sobrevivir. Porque lo único que importaba era mi supervivencia, solo eso.

—Vaya que estamos en un lio, ¿verdad?—dijo la tal Maysilee con una sonrisa picara—.Directo a nuestras posibles muertes.

No le conteste de inmediato, me quede pensando por un tiempo en cómo decirle que se dejara de tonterías. Aunque creo que fue por demasiado; Jano le dijo antes que yo.

—¿Y eso te alegra?—pregunto con un ligero tic-tac en el ojo izquierdo. Tenía lentes nuevos, con los vidrios en buen estado, además de que eran color azul—.¿Eres alguna especia de suicida? ¡La vida no es un juego de video!

Me sorprendió que sabía que era un juego de video. Yo apenas me había enterado hacia unos meses. Nunca había visto uno, pero sonaba que eran muy bueno medios de distracción.

—No me alegro de morir, amo la vida.—contesto cambiando su gesto amistoso por otro más serio—.¿Pero por qué preocuparse por algo que sabemos que va a pasar?

El sujeto no contesto y solo sirvió para aumentar más su miedo. Estaba llorando.

—Asombroso Donner.—le dije enojado—.Ahora tenemos que soportar a un llorica histérico el resto del camino por tu culpa. Toma tu galleta por buen comportamiento.

—¡Cállate!—exclamo Ilios. Por un segundo pensé que se dirigía a mi, pero pronto caí en cuenta que en realidad se lo decía a Jano—.¡¿Qué no ves que estas alterando a todos?! ¡En especial a… al niño!—esta vez, si se refería a mí.

No se porque me impacté tanto al verlos pelear. Siempre pensé que los vencedores se llevarían genial, ya que habían vivido lo mismo, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. O quizás ellos eran la única excepción, y era comprensible. No es como que fueran los más simpáticos del mundo.

El ambiente estaba lleno de peleas y malas contestaciones que sentía que en cualquier momento íbamos a explotar de la tensión. Entonces mejor enfoque mis pensamientos en otras cosas. Intente que no fuera nada sobre mi familia, porque sería algo particularmente doloroso. Mejor comencé a pensar en las cosas que estaban pasando en otras casas, por ejemplo, en las familias de mis compañeros tributos, aunque realmente casi no los conozco. Solo sé que Ilios tiene a su padre y madre, Jano a su esposa e hijas (una de ellas va al salón de Elián y de vez en cuando la veía acompañándolo) y Maysilee… algo debía tener. Su gemela y alguien mas. Quizás estarían encerrados en sus casas, intentando digerir que habían perdido una parte de ellos en menos de un minuto. Como todos los años lo estaban dos familias.

Justo en ese momento, escuche un vidrio romperse. Más bien, varios. Parecía que Jano había terminado lanzando algo de la mesa de comida al suelo, y un líquido color morado mojo parte de mis pantalones.

—¡El vino!—exclamó Ilios—.¡Imbécil!

Antes de que llegara Shiny, me fui a mi habitación. No tenía más ganas de gritos y discusiones entre nosotros, así que como un niño pequeño, me escondí debajo de las sabanas de mi lujosa nueva cama, esperando a que todo pasara. Antes de meterme, tome una galleta con chispas de chocolate de la mesa y comencé a comerla, llenándome de las migajas. A pesar de que ya me había metido al cuarto y la galleta estaba deliciosa, los gritos siguieron y yo rompí a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Bajo. Ligero.

"Demonios, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?" pensaba mientras intentaba que no se oyera nada "Ok, esto no esta tan mal, no es como si fueras a morir. Al menos de de inmediato. ¿Qué problemas hay? No, ninguno…"

Después de poco más de una hora, el silencio llego y con el, mi tranquilidad. Salí de mi escondite y comencé a ver el resto de mi habitación. Tenía un baño propio, una televisión, libros en una repisa y varias cómodas con ropa muy lujosa. Inspeccione el baño; era un poco más pequeño que la habitación y tenía una tina con muchos botones en una plataforma cerca de ella. También note una especie de tubo que salía de la pared. Presione uno de los botones debajo de este y un chorro de agua caliente salió mojándome el cabello y el resto de mi ropa. Una regadera, muy extraña, pero regadera. Nunca había visto una, más que en la casa de Astéri, aunque me dijo que nunca la usaban de todas formas.

Al final, termine por decidirme bañarme. Me quité el chaleco que me había puesto de último momento al sentir el frio que hacia esa tarde, cuando escuche que algo caía de los bolsillos. Busqué por unos segundos hasta que vi algo brillante entre la fina caoba que teníamos por piso.

Un medallón. Uno bonito. Sabía a quien pertenecía. Y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, en el estaba escrito el nombre de su dueño.

 _Elián Albernathy_

Niñito estúpido y distraído.

El medallón se lo había dado mamá cuando nació. No era de ningún material fino ni mucho menos, aunque lucia como la plata. Una plata muy oxidada.

Seguramente había estado usando alguna de mi ropa para ir al colegio (de vez en cuando lo hacía, ya que no tenía tanta) y se hartó de llevarlo todo el rato, así que se lo quito y lo guardó todo ese tiempo. Seguro que cuando se diera cuenta, le daría algo. Aunque a veces le molestara para jugar por todos lados como un potro, era su posesión más preciada. Ojala pudiera devolvérselo de una u otra forma.

Parece que al final, si me quedé con algo de casa de todas formas.

Limpiándome rápidamente el ojo más húmedo que tenía en ese momento, me puse la cadena por el cuello y decidí conservarlo hasta mi muerte. Si regresaba, se lo daría.

Llene la tina como pude y me metí como si nada. Había jabones de distintos olores extravagantes, pero no toque ninguno más que el que olía a pepino. La espuma apareció casi de inmediato y como forma de mostrarles a todos lo enojado que estaba, salí de la bañera desnudo y comencé a esparcirla por todo el lugar. En el fondo, sabía que no serviría de nada, pero lo hice de todas formas. Como si de alguna forma, eso pudiera regresarme cuatro horas en el pasado, cuando aún seguía en mi casa.

Después de media hora de estar haciendo el desastre en el baño, me fui a la habitación a cambiarme. Apreté la ropa que me había quitado contra mi pecho, haciendo que toda el agua que tenía se escurriera. Buscando dentro de los cajones, encontré algo no muy extravagante; camisa de algodón color negra y unos pantalones. Cuando me decidí salir del cuarto, era casi de noche y vi que todos comían tranquilamente, como si no se hubieran intentado matar con una jarra hacia unas horas. Les seguí el juego y me senté a lado de Ilios, quien se había servido una gran cantidad de comida.

—Que bueno que has llegado Haymitch.—dijo Shiny untando mantequilla a un bollo—.Vamos a hablar sobre las estrategias para los juegos.

Yo asiento sin darle mucha importancia y tomo un muslo de pollo del plato cercano a mi. También tome otras cosas a la diestra y siniestra, además de la dichosa cosa que me había encontrado en la mesa al llegar. Era solido y liquido al mismo tiempo. Una especie de estado que no conocía.

—Gelatina.—dijo Jano.

—¿Qué?—pregunté, sin saber a que se refería.

—¿Eres sordo o algo así?—me preguntó Ilios—.Dice que la mierdecilla esa se llama gelatina.—resopló y agregó con amargura:—¿Qué nunca lo habías probado.

Negué con la cabeza como un idiota. Ilios transmitía un aura que hacia que simplemente te diera miedo decirle algo por miedo a recibir un golpe.

—Ugh.—gruñó—.Una cosa es ser pobre y otra muy diferente es ser ignorante.

Había jarras nuevas, con jugos y otras cosas, pero yo escogí la que tenía algo parecido al liquido que me había caído en el pantalón. Vino.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—me pregunto mi compañera rubia—.Eso es vino.

¿Por qué todos me decían que era qué cosa? No estaba tan mal de la cabeza como parecía. Podría decir que era la mayor parte de los alimentos que había en esa mesa. Que no supiera que era la gelatina no me convertía en un ignorante.

—Lo sé. Sé que es el vino, gracias por explicármelo—dije sarcásticamente.

—Deberías estar sobrio en estos momentos.—contestó.

Yo la ignore y me serví hasta casi derramarlo en el mantel. Tome un trago bajo su mirada algo enojada; sabía bien, amargo, pero bien. Tome casi la mitad del vaso en un solo trago, solo para hacerla enojar. Cuando lo deje, sentí que la cabeza me dio vueltas, supongo porque no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol en esos momentos.

—Te dije.—dijo entre risas notando mis gestos.

—Esta bueno.—le contesté—.Podría tomarlo todo el camino.

—¿Qué consejo nos dan?—le pregunto a los dos adultos enfrente de nosotros—.No para que Haymitch no se convierta en un alcohólico, sino para los juegos.

—Seguir vivos.—contesto Ilios después de masticar el pedazo de comida—.Bueno consejo, ¿no?

—Es un consejo de mierda.—comente.

—Haymitch, respeta tu vocabulario en la mesa.—me regaño Shiny.

—Se me muchas más.—dije—.¿Quieres escucharlas?—pregunté dirigiéndome a Maysilee.

—¿Quieres una especie de concurso de quien dice mas palabrotas?—me retó, con una sonrisa presumida.

—Bueno, solo si aceptas, preciosa.—contesté con el mismo tono que usó conmigo.

—Nada de eso.—sentenció nuestra escolta—.¿Por que tenían que tocarme estos niños tan vulgares?—murmuró, seguro pensando que nadie la escucharía.

—¿Pueden darnos un consejo de verdad?—pidió Maysilee a Ilios y Jano.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que contestar. Ilios miro a su compañero, como esperando que esta vez el contestara, pero negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Hacia unas horas me había burlado de los tributos que ese par de idiotas entrenarían. Ahora yo me había convertido en uno de esos tributos.

—Bueno, ya conseguiremos un consejo por mi cuenta.—dije con sarcasmo—.Como no, si, es nuestra primera vez en los juegos de la muerte, pero lo hare.—tome la jarra de vino y mi vaso y agregué antes de irme a mi habitación:—Váyanse todos al carajo un rato.

Apenas azoté la puerta, escuche como otra también lo hacía a los pocos minutos. No sé porque, pero algo me decía que había sido Maysilee.

 **Si, se que tengo que actualizar otras historias. Pero es que tengo demasiadas ideas con esta. ¡Simplemente me divierto mucho!**

 **Antes que nada, me gustaría decirles que no pienso poner a Maysilee como "el segundo interés romantico" de Haymitch, principalmente porque eso de los triangulos amorosos me tiene un poquito hasta los huevos. Solo serán buenos amigos, nada mas. Algo como la relación que tuvieron Rue y Katniss, sobre todo porque recuerden que En Llamas, ella comparar un poco la muerte de Maysilee con la de Rue, así que *se encoje de hombros como diciendo que le importa un carajo de todas maneras* (además, cuando termine de leer todos los libros, ya ni me pasó por la mente que podían ser mas que amigos. Mi amiga, quien por cierto es toda una tributo, me dijo y yo me quede como que "WTF?")**

 **Ahora, respondamos sus reviews:**

 **leolover313:** Joy, reina de la comedia :v

Oh, no te preocupes, yo también he dejado un poco Fanfiction de lado ): ya sabes, la puta escuela. La odio, me quita tanto tiempo para mis historias en general.

Ya sabes, amores jóvenes, jajajaja… fruta vida.

Me alegra que te este agradando su relación. La verdad, es que cuando leí que le habían matado a su hermano menor como que me dio algo en el kokoro que hizo que se me hiciera chiquito, quizás porque también tengo un hermano o que se yo. Y descuida, que aquí la mayoría odia al Capitolio, así que no tienes que ocultarlo XD

Muchas gracias por los likes y estrellitas :D Nos leemos!

 **Alphabetta:** Jeje, a mi también me alegra estar de vuelta :D Bueno, no tenia ideas para algún nombre de chica que no sonara muy común, ya en el Los Juegos del Hambre, no hay nombres muy actuales realmente, así que me metí a google Traductor, puse la primera palabra que se me vino a la mente a que se tradujera a griego y me gusto el resultado así que yolo.

Lo se, también me resulta muy deprimente ver las cosechas. Supongo que es porque no puedo dejar de imaginarme el dolor que deben pasar los padres y hermanos de los chicos que son enviados a matarse. Pero los sigo leyendo porque me gusta la saga. Gajes del oficio, supongo XD Creeme que yo también sufro cuando escribo de ellos y se cuales serán sus destinos al final. Intentare no ser tan cruel…

Si, de hecho, cuando estaba empezando con los primeros borradores de este fic, siempre tenia en mente que tenia que parecer el personaje de que tenia que sentirse como Haymitch, aunque un poco mas tonto e inocente, ya que era un adolescente. Valoro que me digas que mi trabajo esta rindiendo frutos :D

Oh, y vaya que será difícil matarlos a todos. Por suerte, el no hará todo el trabajo sucio. ¡Suerte y cuidate!

 **Ermanac18:** Gracias por pasarte por mi fic! Bueno, como yo quería detalles de este vasallaje y no había muchos en el fandom de habla hispana (por no decir ninguno) decidí ponerme a releer los libros y escribir esto XD

Y sobre tu consulta… pues no sabria decirte. Los Juegos probablemente acabarían como en entre el capitlo 15-18, pero quiero agregar unos dos o tres mas para que se explique que paso después de esos. Pero menos de 25 si serán.

Abrazo de gol a ti también!


	4. Chapter 4

**O-O-O**

 ** _Siempre puedes llamar a un profesional,_**

 ** _Pinchan alfileres en tu cara como si fueras un vegetal._**

 ** _Niños por siempre, niños por siempre,_**

 ** _La suave piel de bebe se convierte en cuero._**

 ** _No dramatices que solo es un poco de plástico,_**

 ** _Nadie te amara si tienes poco atractivo._**

 ** _Melanie Martinez_**

 **O-O-O**

Los siguientes días en el tren fueron una tortura. Hacíamos paradas para recargar el combustible cada seis horas, haciendo que nos retrasáramos bastante. A veces aprovechaba esas paradas para intentar escapar, pero apenas iba a brincar la barandilla del último vagón del tren o tirarme por la ventana, algo me decía que no lo hiciera. No sabía que era; quizás el collar o quizás la parte que aun estaba algo cuerda dentro de mi (bueno, en ese entonces, estaba perfectamente normal) De vez en cuando en esas paradas, veía un segundo tren siguiéndonos, donde iban los otros dos tributos. No podía dejar de pensar quienes podrían ser.

La única razón por la que salía de la habitación era para comer. Y siempre metía algo en mis bolsillos, por si acaso me daba más hambre luego. En la mesa se sentía un ambiente de odio inmenso. Nadie hablaba más de lo necesario. De vez en cuando alguien pedía que le asaran la sal o una servilleta. Pero fuera de ahí, nadie decía nada. Y como odiaba los silencios, comía lo más rápido posible, y regresaba a mi cuarto.

La segunda y última noche que estuvimos, recuerdo haber escuchado un grito proveniente de alguna de las habitaciones. Casi involuntariamente, brinque de la cama y salí corriendo a ver de qué se trataba. Cuando abrí la puerta, encontré a Maysilee parada enfrente de mí, con una manta en los hombros. Parecía que ella también había ido a ver que ocurría.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté moviendo mis labios. Ella se encogió de hombros.

Entonces, la puerta a lado de la mía se abrió, e Ilios salió de ella. Tenía un martillo en la mano, como si esperara que alguien saliera a atacarla. Primero nos miro a nosotros, y luego, cuando escucho que las cosas se caían y un grito mas, sus ojos se tornaron preocupados y corrió hacia el cuarto de Jano.

—¡A su cuarto los dos!—nos gritó antes de entrar completamente—.¡Ahora!

Maysilee obedeció sin rechistar. Sin embargo, yo me quede mirando un rato antes de irme, como si estuviera diciéndole quien no tenía pensado irme hasta ver como acaba todo eso. Porque de hecho, no tenia pensado irme. Era lo más interesante que había asado en todo ese rato, como me lo iba a perder. Aunque parecía que Ilios no iba a aceptarlo.

—He dicho ahora.—ordenó, señalando mi puerta—.Mueve tu afeminado trasero, y duérmete.

Fingí que me metía y cuando Illios dejó de prestarme atención, me regresé a la sala común para escuchar mejor.

—Jano, ¿en que estas pensando?—le preguntó, ocultando su ira—.No es un buen momento como para que decidas molestarte.

Asomé un poco mi cabeza, y lo vi sentado delante de su cama, ocultando su cabeza entre los brazos. Ilios estaba a una distancia prudente de el, y extendía sus brazos como si intentara calmar a un animal salvaje. Y de cierta forma, así era. No conocía muy bien a Jano en esos momentos, ero sabia que la gente loca era peligrosa. Le quise decir que tomara el martillo por si acaso, pero lo había dejado sobre el sillón.

—Déjenme ir…—murmuraba Jano—.Déjenme solo…

—No hay nadie aquí.—contestó ella—.Estás… bien. Estamos solos.

No estaban solos. Los veía yo.

—¿Cómo estas tan segura?—preguntó mientras se volteaba, revelando que tenia un par de enormes tijeras, con las que estaba amanazandola—.Tu no sabes lo que hubo en esa arena… tú no sabes si vienen por mí.

Ilios se atrevió a acercarse un poco más, seguro que con toda la intensión de tranquilizarlo, pero entonces, el sonido de las tijeras cerrándose fue lo que sonó. Ah, y un grito de horror.

—¡Mi cabello!—grito Ilios—.¡Has cortado mi cabello!

Jano se rió de una forma tan terrorífica, que me quitaron las ganas de reír a mí, y hasta casi logró que dejara de ver. La escena si era un tanto divertida, si le quitabas algunos detalles oscuros (como que estamos hablando de que estábamos en un pleno ataque de locura, por ejemplo) sobre todo porque Ilios no parecía de las típicas chicas que se preocupaban por su aspecto de esa forma. Pero la hacía. Ya me preguntaba yo el como lo hacía para mantener su cabello tan bien todos los días.

—¡Te lo mereces!—le gritó. Hasta allí le escuchaba la sonrisa maniática—.¡No deberías meterte entre los juegos y un vencedor!

Y ella perdió los últimos estribos que le quedaban. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Ilios se le lanzo hecha una fiera. Lo tomo de los hombros, y él comenzó a forcejear. Por suerte, había soltado las tijeras cuando choco con la pared. Ambos estuvieron empujándose mutuamente, hasta que finalmente, ella quedo arriba de el sobre la mullida alfombra que había en la habitación.

Tanto ellos como yo, guardamos silencio. Como si no supiéramos que hacer luego de eso. En mi opinión, era muy obvio. Ilios lo golpeaba, Jano intentaba hacer lo mismo. Ella se ríe de él, pero luego, saca su fuerza interior y comienza a atacarlo… eso es lo que yo pensaba que iba a ocurrir.

Pero al final, Ilios se puso de pie, y le extendió la mano a Jano, ayudándole a levantarse. Se miraron un rato más, hasta que él rompió a llorar.

Ella no se rindió en su intento por calmarlo. Lanzo un largo suspiro, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. Después, simplemente se sentó a su lado, y mientras el seguía diciendo un montón de cosas sin sentido para nadie. Sin embargo, para ella si lo tenían. Tenían mucho sentido. Quizás nunca lo hubiera admitido, y mucho menos esa noche, pero sé que ella lo quería. En el fondo. Pero lo quería.

Al final, regresé a mi cuarto sin saber mucho de cómo termino todo. Cuando desperté al día siguiente, Ilios se había cortado el cabello en el mismo estilo que Jano, de tal forma que ella parecía hasta mas hombre que él. Fingí toser para ocultar mi sonrisa. Se veía tan diferente… Maysilee sonrió pícaramente. Seguro que ella también había escuchado todo. Pese a eso, nadie pregunto sobre el asunto ya que estaba más que claro. Aun así, Shiny le ofreció un broche con un sol de plástico pegado en el, porque pensó que "sería un bonito detalle que luciera algo femenina para los juegos" Se lo puso a regañadientes.

—En mi opinión como hombre, luces igual.—dijo Jano, mientras se tomaba unas pastillas de color naranja con un trago de café. Tenia una venda en su mano, y un rasguño en el puente de la nariz—.¿Sabías que _Ilios_ significa sol? Es una ironía. Ja…

O-O-O

Después de dos días, llegamos al Capitolio. Definitivamente, no tenía nada que ver con el Distrito 12: los edificios eran altos, estaba lleno de gente alegre con trajes muy poco discretos, colores raros, y sobre todo, vida. Había algo que hacía sentir que estaba vivo de cierta forma. Como si los edificios respiraran. Maysilee y yo estábamos pegados a la ventana, viendo todas las maravillas que nos estábamos perdiendo desde hacia dieciséis años, con Jano mirándonos detrás. Creo que sonreía, como si estuviera orgulloso de nosotros por alguna razón.

—¿Les gusta?—pregunto acercándose y pegando su nariz contra el vidrio también.

—Es muy lindo.—contesto Maysilee sonriente—.Nunca había visto edificios tan altos.—se dirigió a mi y siguió preguntando:—¿Cuántas clases de dulce que crees que tengan? De comida en general.

—Uf, miles.—aseguré—.Quizás coman perros asados. O niñas rubias preguntonas.

—Ugh, no.

—¿Y a ti Haymitch?—me preguntó Jano—.¿Te gusta?

—No está mal.—conteste—.Aunque la gente se viste extraño.

—Si, tiene modas curiosas.—contestó riéndose un poco.

Yo mire a Ilios, y ella estaba viendo por la ventana también. Pero apenas se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando, me miro también, con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste mi mentor, y la escolta tenia literalmente un gato en la cabeza?—le preguntó a Jano, riéndose un poco por debajo—.¿Y que Augustus le hecho un sermón sobre el maltrato animal, pero que Pail le contestó "Habla con la mano"?—y cuando termino de decir lo último, puso su mano frente a mí.

Mi cara debió ser muy sorprendida (por lo del gato, porque no soporto a los gatos, y mucho menos en mi cabeza) porque tanto ella como Jano se comenzaron a reír muy fuerte. Yo intente enojarme con ellos por hacer burlas de mi sin que yo las entendiera, pero creo que hasta me sentía feliz porque finalmente se estuvieran riendo juntos y no intentaran matarse con jarras de vino. Y él le daba de las pastillas durante la cena. Un avance bastante grande. Si querían ayudarnos, entonces deberían llevarse bien entre ellos.

—¿Quién es Augustus?—preguntó Maysilee.

Ilios de inmediato se dejo de reír. Y parecía que a Jano también. Casi me palmeo la cara ahí mismo. Niña, pero si se notaba a leguas que había preguntado una imprudencia de pregunta.

—Ya no importa.—contestó Ilios, volviendo a recargarse en la ventana—.Esta muerto. Lo mató el hijo de puta del tres…

—Era su novio.—le contestó Jano a Maysilee, con evidente tristeza—.Salieron juntos en la cosecha. Yo estaba ahí.

Recuerdo que hace cinco años, cuando fueron los juegos de Ilios, ella hizo una alianza con el otro tipo del 12 apenas salieron de la cornucopia. Una chica de mi escuela decía que ella había escuchado que eran novios, pero yo no la conocía y pensaba que estaba inventándolo todo, además de que ellos ni siquiera se tocaban cuando estaban en el desfile o hablaban de ellos durante las entrevistas. Hubieran sido los "trágicos amantes del distrito 12" de su generación.

—Alguien del tres me tomo por el cabello cuando corríamos y cuando el intento ayudarme, lo mato.—decía, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—.Ese hijo de puta del tres…

—Si veo a alguien del tres, lo mataré sin dudarlo.—le dije al ver que estaban comenzando a pasársele los efectos de la pastilla. No quería que matara a nadie, al menos por el momento.

Ilios sonrío. Pero no es una sonrisa buena, es más bien como… burlona. O quizás triste. Las sonrisas pueden representar tantas cosas.

—Claro, se que lo harás…

O-O-O

Apenas llegamos, nos pusieron bajo custodia total del Capitolio. Vi que los chicos te otros distritos bajaban, con sus bonitos cuerpos y sus miradas encantadoras, siempre ganándose a las cámaras. Parecía que Ilios se indigno un poco y hasta le susurro a Jano algo como que nosotros también existíamos y que dejaran de hacerse los tontos. Pero por mi parte, a mi me daba igual completamente. Yo esperaba al tren donde vendrían los siguientes tributos; pedía que fueran lo suficientemente tontos como para no representar ninguna amenaza a la hora de pelear. Si, hasta yo acepte que me asustaba el pensar así.

Maysilee pidió a nuestros mentores que nos quedáramos un rato más para conocer a los otros tributos. Sonó como una niña nueva en la escuela que decía que quería conocer a sus compañeritos del curso. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Después de unos cuantos ruegos suyos y muy pocos míos, nos dejaron. Me alegre de que todas las cámaras se enfocaran en los chicos de otros distritos, en especial en el distrito cinco que tenía un par de gemelos como tributos masculinos. Por lo que entendí, ambos habían sido cosechados y a las personas le había parecido sumamente trágico. Y a mí me había parecido una coincidencia muy grande…

Unos treinta minutos después, cuando la estación ya casi estaba vacía por completo, el tren del distrito doce llego dando pequeños trompicones y soltando largas columnas de humo. Se detuvo soltando todo eso sobre nuestras caras, haciéndonos toser a todos y dejando ver los zapatos más reconocibles que pudieron haber existido para mí en ese momento. No pude evitar abrir mucho los ojos, intentando decidirme en que pensar (aunque no importaba. Al final de cuentas, sería solo yo el que lo sabría)

Richie. Richie Ucan El tipo que me había puesto en evidencia, estaba bajando del tren. Tenía la misma mirada que debía haber tenido yo en el momento que dijeron bien alto mi nombre. Asustado, perdido, intentando huir de alguna forma… El karma nos llegaba a todos tarde o temprano.

Richie miro hacia el interior del tren y dijo algo que no alcance a entender. Sin embargo, sí que entendí el tono. Uno tierno. Uno que jamás hubiera esperado oir de el. Entonces, poco a poco, la segunda tributo se fue dejando ver. Se veía algo mayor que nosotros, sin embargo, Richie la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a bajar. Ella miraba hacia todos lados, como si estuviera confundida de donde estaba.

—¿Dónde estamos?—le preguntó.

—Oh bueno… estamos en el Capitolio.—le contestó.

Yo seguía muy sorprendido. No tanto porque estuviera viendo a mi némesis hablándole cordialmente a alguien, sino porque ambos estábamos en los juegos. Y realmente, no sabia como sentirme respecto a eso. ¿Alegre por matarlo? ¿O triste?

—Hey…—los llamo Jano cuando se percató que los buscaban con la mirada.

Ambos lo voltearon a ver con sus ojos grises del Veta, algo aliviados. Pero justo cuando Richie me miro a mi, se horrorizo casi por completo.

—Richie…—salude, inclinando un poco la cabeza, como un caballero.

—Haymitch, yo…—no le permití terminar la frase.

—Bienvenido al club, idiota.

Me alegraba que estuviera así de indefenso, de esa forma, no podría golpearme ni hacerme nada. Sobre todo porque ahí había adultos. Adultos, que hasta donde sabia, estaban más de mi lado que el del suyo.

—Bueno, veo que ustedes dos se conocen.—dijo Jano, arreglándose los lentes—.¿Son amigos o algo así?

—Algo así…—contestamos al mismo tiempo.

—Hola, me llamo Ein—saludó ella, extendienle la mano. Jano sonrió un poco—.¿Cual es su nombre?

Su tono de voz me recordaba a el de una niña de nueve, por alguna razón. Quizás era en su forma de presentarse, o en como actuaba aun siendo tributo. Me daban ganas de sacudirla y gritarle "Eh, ¿hola? ¿Sabes en donde demonios estamos? ¡Estamos en los putos juegos del hambre! ¡No hay tiempo para formalidades!" Sin embargo, tuve la suficiente prudencia para no decirlo.

—Mucho gusto, Ein.—contestó—.Me llamo Jano.

Ella le sonrió.

—Ella es Ilios.—la señaló —.Y ellos son tus compañeros tributos.—y nos dio un ligero emujon para que diéramos un paso enfrente.

—Hola, ¿Einlenia Sinla, cierto?—saludo Maysilee—.Te he visto en clases. Te sientas a lado de mi hermana.

—Oh, ¿eres la hermana de Marelee? Debí suponerlo, son idénticas.

—Es porque son gemelas.—le explico Richie.

—Creo que lo sabe.—le dije, malhumorado.

Poco tiempo después, los tres se fueron se fue con su equipo de preparación y yo me quede solo, esperándolo. Tres mujeres, vestidas aun peor que Shiny, llegaran y se presentaron como Lane, Wondy y Rose. Ellas ya deberían saber mi nombre, así que no perdí tiempo en presentaciones. Ni ellas tampoco. Me metieron en una habitación y me obligaron a usar una bata mientras decidían que hacer conmigo. Yo me dedique todo ese rato a mirarme las uñas y el techo. Cuando terminaron su larga conversación, empezaron quitando algunas imperfecciones del rostro y cortarme lo que decían que eran partes demasiado largas del cabello.

¿Qué si me negué?

Si. Y mucho. Más que Ilios.

—¡Pero a mí me gusta mi cabello largo!—exclame enfrente de Rose. Lo había tenido hasta poco debajo de la barbilla desde que tenía diez, y no pensaba cortármelo así como así. Menos en para complacer a los capitolinos. Además, lo adoraba. Astéri decía que era lo que mas le gustaba de mi aspecto.

—Se que te gusta cielito, pero no es el corte que queremos para ti.—contestó ella sonriendo sintéticamente.

—Tienes facciones muy interesantes.—dijo otro de ellos—.Y nosotros tenemos el corte perfecto para ti. Definitivamente, el cabello largo te hacia lucir más grande de lo que eres y eso no va con el espíritu de los juegos.

—¿Y eso que tiene?—pregunte—.Me guste verme mayor, sirve para que no me molesten en el instituto. ¿Qué prefieren ver a niños matándose?

Y sin más, Rose miro a Wondy y esta, me pasó las tijeras por detrás de mi nuca, cortando sin remedio mi cabello. Casi suelto un grito, pero por suerte, logre mantener la boca cerrada. Imagine que mi cabello caía lentamente, hasta llegar a meced de los altísimos tacones de la loca mujer que no paraba de jugar con las tijeras, usando mi cabello como patio de recreo.

—Las odio—les dije sin rechistar.

—No seas dramático—se quejó Lane—.Haremos un trabajo estupendo cuando terminemos. Nos darás las gracias incluso.

Por más que nos habían dicho a mi y a los demas que no nos quejáramos de lo que nos hacían, yo no pude evitar aguantarme no hacer algunos comentarios sobre lo que hacían y sobre que no quería terminar como ellos. Me llegue a meterme con la nariz de Lane, que la tenia sumamente grande a mi parecer. Parecían muy aliviadas cuando terminaron y se fueron; incluso escuche como murmuraban entre ellas lo mucho que habían querido dejarme calvo. Que su hubieran atrevido las muy zorras. Probablemente les terminaría clavando sus adoradisimas las tijeras en la cara llena de maquillaje caro.

No podía dejar de pensar en que si mi equipo había sido así de idiota, mi estilista tenía que ser peor. ¿De qué nos vestiría? ¿De alguna especie de carbón gigante? Una vez lo habían hecho, cosa que había sido de lo mas racista, considerando que uno de los tributos era bastante moreno a comparación de los otros del 12. Solo esperaba que no me pusieran un gato por sombrero considerándolo genial.

—Hola.—saludo una hombre entrando a la habitación después de unos minutos de espera—.¿Tu eres del Distrito 12?—pregunto.

—Si…—conteste en un susurro. Tenía ropas muy similares a la de los demás, un traje de color amarillo mostaza, el cabello negro con mechones del mismo color y la cara empanizada de maquillaje blanco. Daba la sensación de ser algún payaso bien vestido para fiestas infantiles o algo así.

—Me llamo Frankail, tu estilista.—se presentó, extendiéndome la mano.

Sin embargo, yo no la acepté.

—Hola Frankail mi Estilista.—contesté en tono sarcástico.

Frankail notó de inmediato mi gesto de no querer hacer buenas migas y se sentó. Aunque estoy casi seguro de que el tampoco quería hacer ningún tipo de contacto conmigo. Solo era un simple pueblerino del doce y el toda una persona importante, llena de prestigio entre la gente del Capitolio. Tanto prestigio como para que le asignaran al distrito doce.

—¿Cual era tu nombre?—lo decía como si realmente no le interesara.

—Elián.—mentí por alguna razón—.Y esto lo prueba.—agregué mostrándole el collar que tenia en el cuello.

—Muy divertido.—contesto. Por el tono que usó, creo que no le pareció muy divertido—.Pero no es cierto. Te llamas Haymitch Albernathy.—no le dije nada—.¿Qué opinas de los Juegos? ¿Estás emocionado?

—Emocionado de mi muerte, pero por supuesto.—dije—.No tengo ninguna familia que me extrañara, no te preocupes.

—Oh, tienes una familia.—murmuro mientras sacaba cosas de una maleta que había traído con el—.¿Por que no me cuentas de ella? Quizás te sirva para que entremos en confianza.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de interrogatorio? Hasta creía que le iba a decir detalles sobre mi vida en el distrito 12 a ese hombre que acababa de conocer hacia, ¿Qué? ¿Cinco minutos? Seguramente solo lo hacía porque tenía ganas de reírse de lo patética que era mi vida a comparación de la suya. Me lo imagine dentro de unas horas, partiéndose el culo de risa junto con sus otros compañeros estilistas sobre todo lo que pasaba en mi distrito.

—Tengo una madre y un hermano.—comencé a contar haciéndome bolita—.Y una novia. Y ya…

—Vaya, novia.—dijo alzando sus tatuadas cejas como sorprendido (aunque no lo estaba realmente)—.Entonces te va bien con las chicas en el instituto.

—Supongo…

—¿Sabes que sigue?

Desgraciadamente lo sabia. Así que asentí y contesté:

—Me prepararan para el desfile… ¿verdad?

O-O-O

Cuando vi el traje con el que me vistieron, realmente pensé que mi estilista había sido demasiado perezoso como para pensar en algo mínimamente decente. Si, sabía que tenía que representar al distrito del que venía y que una tontería así no seria ninguna sorpresa, pero esto ya era una exageración.

No esperaba vestirme con un traje de minero hasta los 18, cuando me metieran en las horribles minas de carbón. Y quedarme cubierto de este hasta ese momento. Me entraba a los ojos y a las orejas, haciendo que tallara esas partes cada dos minutos.

Lo peor es que el traje ni siquiera me quedaba bien. Era al menos tres tallas más grande que la mía, y los tirantes del overol se me caían de los hombros cada vez que los movía. Y siendo alguien que se comunica casi totalmente por asentir o encogiendo los hombros, era algo complicado vestir así.

Vi a los demás tributos de reojo; todos lucían trajes sumamente elaborados. Los del uno tenían coronas de diamantes y espadas en las manos. ¿Qué tan legal era eso? Se supone que no pueden usar coronas hasta que haya un vencedor. Pero bueno, tratándose del uno… los del Capitolio se harían muy de la vista gorda con ellos.

—No estén nerviosos.—me dijo Frankail, mientras me empolvaba por última vez con la mejilla con el polvo negro que simulaba ser el carbón—.Intenta parecer simpático, la primera impresión nunca se olvida.

Estuve un rato recargado sobre el carruaje un rato, intentando aparentar ser el típico chico que no quiere hablar con nadie. De vez en cuando, levantaba la mirada del suelo y me fijaba en otros tributos. Sabias fácilmente quien era de que distrito, solo con mirar sus ropas. A los del cuatro les pusieron redes sobre vestidos blancos, con peces de fantasía. Los del dos usaron armaduras blancas similares a los agentes de la paz. A los gemelos un traje con muchos focos y que sacaban algunos rayos. No eran los mas originales, pero si mucho mejores que los del doce. Tuve ganas de matar a Frankail de un golpe en la cabeza con mi pesado casco de minero, que hacía que mi propia cabeza de ladeara de vez en cuando. Demonios, si dolía.

Después de que me quitara el polvo de los parpados, escuche como unos pasos presurosos retumbaban por el lugar. También eran seguidos de algunos cuantos quejidos y murmullos por parte de otros tributos. Asome la cabeza por sobre el carruaje y vi a tres mineros corriendo y empujando a todos para poder llegar a donde yo estaba. En la punta de todos ellos, estaba Maysilee, quien empujo a la chica del siete antes de llegar derrapando y dándose contra el carruaje.

—Excelente llegada, chicos.—dije con sarcasmo—.Ahí quedo la princesa del dos, ¿Por qué no vas a empujarla, Maysilee?

—Porque de eso ya se encargo Richie.—contestó mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me encanta su vestido…—murmuro Ein con expresión soñadora.

—¡Súbanse al coche!—exclamo Frankail, justo cuando iba a contestarles—.¡El desfile ya va a comenzar!

Maysilee subió al coche de un brinco, y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a subir. La acepte, y de un tirón me metió con ella. Luego, mientras ella se acomodaba, Richie pasó a lado de mí, para sentarse hasta la otra punta del carruaje, y yo decidí hacer mi buena obra del día y ayudar a subir a Ein.

—Deja te ayudo…

Ella subió casi sola. No tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo.

—Creo que ella ya sabia como subir.—me dijo Richie, justo con el mismo tono que yo había utilizado unas horas antes con el.

—Al menos fui caballeroso.

—Es mi prima.

Ahí fue cuando note el parecido entre ellos; aunque bueno, todos los del Veta nos parecíamos entre nosotros. No era de extrañarse. Podría decir que mi madre era mi hermana, que la Astéri era mi abuela, e Ilios mi hermana y todo el mundo nos creería.

Entonces, nos indicaron que teníamos que salir. Los caballos arrancaron tan deprisa, que me fui ligeramente para atrás. Las personas parecían fijarse mucho en los primeros distritos y casi parecía como si nosotros no existiéramos. No me extrañé mucho. Sin embargo, las cámaras nos enfocaron y nos pasaron en la pantalla en un momento. No quería que lo hicieran. Pude ver como todos se rieron de nosotros, como si fuéramos una de sus comedias tontas que pasaban por televisión.

Cuando llegamos al centro de todo, salió el Presidente Snow. Habló del Vasallaje, de lo importante que eran los juegos sobre todo ese año, y un montón de cosas que realmente no quería escuchar. El era el culpable de todo esto, de que no volviera a ver a mi familia, de que todos nosotros muriéramos, de haber sido el hazme reír de todo el país… Cabrón, cabrón, cabrón… Lo sigo odiando. Por todo lo que me hizo.

Mientras escuchaba y refunfuñaba en mis adentros, sentí como Maysilee buscaba mi mano y la apretaba fuertemente. La voltee a ver y note que apretaba los dientes, como si estuviera reteniendo un fuerte grito. Y lo mismo hacia con mi mano, la cual sentía apunto de explotar. No le dije que parara porque pensé que seguramente odiaba tanto a Snow como yo. Era un ser humano despreciable. Mira que mandar a niños y adultos a matarse entre ellos solo para su diversión y el de toda la gente sanguinaria del Capitolio.

Finalmente, después de lo que yo sentí como si hubieran sido horas, el desfile acabo y todos pudimos regresar a con nuestros estilistas. Estaba aliviado que mi sangre podía volver a circular.

—Lo siento, pero es que no encontré otra forma de no matar a nadie.—se disculpó torpemente.

—No pasa nada.—contesté, porque enserio no pasaba nada—.Solo si me prometes que cuando quiera matar a alguien, me dejaras hacer lo mismo con tu mano.

—Cuenta con eso.

—¡Pero si lo han hecho de maravilla!—exclamo la estilista de alguno de los otros, a quien yo no conocía en absoluto—.¡Apuesto que pronto habrá cientos hablando de ustedes!

Nos estaba mintiendo cruelmente. Lo supe aun antes de que Maysilee y yo nos volteáramos a ver, parpadeando sarcásticamente.

—¿Enserio te gusta?—le pregunto Ein—.Creí que se me veía muy mal.

—Oh no querida, te ves genial.—afirmó la mujer, sonriente.

—Ilios y Jano nos esta esperando.—dijo Frankail rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho—.Seguro que ya es hora de la cena.

 **Si, no he actualizado. ¿La razón? Bueno, es que pasaron tantas cosas en estos últimos dos meses, que siento que mi mundo ya no esta siendo como el de antes. Todo cambio demasiado rápido. Además, tenia muchas ideas ara este fic, y siempre habia algo que corregir en este cap. Hice como tres versiones de los otros tributos, hehe.**

 **Alphabetta:** Bueno, parece que has atinado. Admito que bueno, en los primeros capítulos no fui muy explicita en esas cosas, así que decidí corregirlos un poco, agregando un poco mas de explicaciones sobre el asunto :D

Dios, enserio, cada vez que alguien le dice que mis Ocs le han gustado, me siento super aliviada y feliz. Se que a veces ese tipo de personajes no son tan bien recibidos en los fandoms en general, ya que suelen ser aburridos, pero me alegra que me des a conocer que llevo mis personajes bien. Bueno, la verdad, escribir a Ilios es muy divertido. Es joven y todo, pero muy confiada y fuerte, todo lo contrario a su compañero. Ambos tomaron su victoria en los juegos de distinta manera ):

Siempre he pensado que Haymitch es así; como escondiendo todos sus sentimientos y luego derrumbarse en privado. Me gusta mucho esa idea de cierta forma, como que te da inspiración, jaja. Tuve que pensar mucho es como seria esa parte, ya que quería que fuera real, pero también divertida. Y pues… salió eso XD

Si, a mi nunca me han gustado realmente los triangulos amorosos demasiado obvios. Incluso, tengo que admitir que eso fue algo me molesto un poquito de la saga en general, ya que a mi me hubiera gustado mas que Katniss y Gale se quedaran como simples amigos, pero bueno, de todas formas se hizo un buen trabajo manejándolo. ¡Un saludo a ti también!

 **Prometo estar más seguido por aquí, y no dejar mas fics abandonados. También esperen algunos fanfics mas de esta saga. Tengo muchas ideas en mente.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**O-O-O**

 ** _Dicen que antes de iniciar una guerra es mejor saber porque estas luchando,_**

 ** _Bueno cariño tu eres todo lo que adoro, si amor es lo que necesitas, un soldado seré._**

 ** _The Cab_**

 **O-O-O**

Había un edificio donde todos los tributos nos quedaríamos a espera de nuestra muerte. Las habitaciones ahora eran más debido al aumento de tributos, y por suerte no hubo peleas sobre quien iba a quedarse en donde. Todos éramos lo suficientemente maduros como para aceptar la habitación que fuera; la primera puerta que nos encontramos en nuestro camino. Apenas llegue, quería irme a dormir o hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera pensar en todo lo que iba a venir en los próximos días.

Era la primera noche que pasaría en el Capitolio. Me daba una sensación extraña; no era como estar en el tren camino acá. Ahí, al menos sentía más o menos como si llevara un pedazo de mi casa, pero aquí toda esa poca sensación de confort desaparecía por completo.

El cuarto era fascinante. Tenía toda clase de botones para comida en el cuarto y de distintos jabones y esas cosas en el baño. Primero decidí probar suerte con la tina; apreté un botón al azar y lo que salió fue una loción con olor a flores. De inmediato quise quitarme ese penetrante olor; al menos hubiera escogido algo más masculino ¿Qué iban a pensar de mi si me huelen a flores? Seguro que Richie se reiría mucho de mi.

Poco tiempo después, escuche que Shiny nos llamaba para la cena, tocando en las puertas de todo. Decía que saliéramos, que nos habían traído todo un banquete, dignos de tributos.

—Coman bien hoy.—dijo Jano cuando nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor—.Mañana tendrán que tener mucha energía para sobrevivir a lo que nos viene.—y mas pastillas con café.

La comida sabia deliciosa, eso no iba a negarlo. Me serví dos veces del pollo asado que había ahí, siempre acompañado con puré de papas. ¿Qué tenían esas papas que estaban tan deliciosas?

—Miren, hemos estado hablando Jano y yo—dijo Ilios con seriedad—.y nos dimos cuenta de que realmente no hemos discutido de nada sobre los juegos…

—Los acabamos de conocer—dijo Richie—.¿Qué querían que hiciéramos?

Ilios apretó su cuchara un poco, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de gritarle que no le interrumpiera. Sin embargo, tomo aire, y siguió hablando con paciencia.

—Primero, debo reconocer que lo hicieron bastante bien en el desfile. Al menos mejor de lo que esperábamos.

—Pues… ¿gracias?—contesto Ein—.Supongo…

—Es un cumplido.—explico Jano, con una ligera sonrisa.

—No, no lo era—corrigió Ilios frunciendo el ceño—.Quienes hayan sido sus estilistas han jodido mucho el asunto por su falta de originalidad. Los chicos de hace dos años se vistieron de mineros. Yo me vesti de minera. ¡La gente busca algo nuevo

—Esa lengua, Ilios.—regañó Shiny—.Y a mi me parece que fueron trajes encantadores. Frankail hizo buen trabajo.

Y de nuevo, otra mentira. Giré los ojos.

—¿Y si no les queremos dar algo nuevo?—pregunté. No lo hice por molestar, pero parece que ellos lo tomaron como si los quisiera contrariar.

—Estaran muertos antes de que podamos gritar "¡Que inicien los 50° juegos del hambre!"—contestó ella.

Ein se aferro a su primo, y este volteo a ver a Ilios con una mirada que solo me mandaba a mi. Una mirada asesina, de esas con las que enserio sientes que te matan.

—Creí que quedamos en que nada de amenazas sobre su muerte.—dijo Jano, pegándole con el codo.

—Mira quien me regaña ahora…

—Dije que lo sentía.

—Me lo dijiste a mi. No a ellos.

—Bien.—nos miro a Maysilee y a mi, y dijo:—Siento haber actuado como un loco en el tren. Estas fechas son difíciles para nosotros, y… todo es mas complicado cuando estamos en las cosechas o de regreso al capitolio… ¿comprenden?

Asentimos.

—Intentare estar más calmado y enfocado para ayudarles. E Ilios intentara ser más paciente con ustedes.

—¿Y lo harán tomando drogas?—preguntó Maysilee con cierto sarcasmo.

—No son drogas. Son medicamentos, y están controlados.

—Los ayudaremos solo si ustedes también ponen de su parte.—interrumpió Ilios.

Me parecía un trato justo. Total, no era tan difícil no enloquecer cuando estaban los dos calmados. Las pastillas si que eran fuertes. Voltee a ver a mis compañeros; Maysilee parecía también estar de acuerdo, Richie estaba pensándoselo y Ein parecía concentrarse mucho en la enorme bandeja de postres que un par de avox llevaba a nuestra mesa.

—Okey, pondremos de nuestra parte.—dije, golpeando la mesa con el puño—.Todos lo haremos.—e hice énfasis en todos, además de voltear a ver a Richie. El se sobresalto un poco y hasta movió los labios como diciendo "¿Enserio?" Yo le asentí.

—Yo apoyo a Haymitch—dijo Ein, sonriendo a más no poder—.¡Vamos a poner todo de nosotros en el entrenamiento!

Maysilee y Richie se miraron. No tenía sentido dar todo de nosotros en el entrenamiento, y lo sabía. De todas formas, íbamos a morir en manos de alguno de los que estarían ahí. De hecho, yo me hubiera vuelto a sentar de inmediato, de no ser porque Ein se paró y me apoyó. Ya no me podía echar para atrás.

—Ahora, ¿Qué haremos mañana?

O-O-O

Al día siguiente, tuvimos que ir al Centro de Entrenamiento. Estaba hasta debajo del edificio, como una especie de piso secreto. Un sujeto de aspecto severo nos ordeno formarnos en una fila enfrente de ella por orden de distritos. Yo era el penúltimo de la larga fila de 48 tributos.

Después de decirnos las reglas, comentó que podíamos escoger alguna de las muchas estaciones para iniciar nuestro entrenamiento de tres días. Mientras todos escogían rápidamente, yo me quede parando, buscando algo en que fuera bueno. Enserio que no sabía hacer nada de lo que había ahí. No era como si, siendo un chico que tenía una cabra que estaba a punto de morir en cualquier momento y que vendía los últimos quesos que probablemente le daría, supiera mucho sobre cómo usar una espada. O como camuflarse entre un montón de florecitas, combinando texturas y colores y sombras y mezclas y esas cosas de artistas. Vaya, que ni siquiera sabía prender una fogata, nunca había sido necesario aprender.

Y mientras los demás cuarenta y siete tributos se preparaban para matarse entre ellos, yo estaba en el fondo, intentando no parecer demasiado imbécil. Los profesionales del 1 estaban lanzando cuchillos, los del 2 practicaban con la espada y los del 4 tenían a todos mirándolos mientras hacían increíbles maniobras con tridentes. Los tributos más jóvenes iban a cosas más teóricas, como el reconocimiento de plantas venenosas o el de camuflaje.

—¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado?—me preguntó una voz detrás de mí. Volteé y me di cuenta de que era Richie, que tenía una lanza en su mano.

—Déjame en paz—gruñí.

—Recuerda que le habías prometido a Histérica y Demente que pondrías de tu parte.

Que los llamara así me enojaba, solo por el hecho de que era Richie y me caía mal.

—Son Ilios y Jano.

—¿Desde cuándo los defiendes? Creí que te caían mal.

—No son tan molestos. Solo… son histéricos y están dementes—tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no reírme, pero una sonrisa se me escapó. De inmediato volví a mi expresión seria y le pregunte:—¿Y tú qué haces aquí, de todas maneras? ¿Por qué mejor no metes tu granosa nariz en lo que realmente importa?

Pero no se fue. Se quedo a lado de mí, viendo hacia los demás. No sabía qué demonios planeaba, pero aunque fuera algo bueno, de todas formas me iba a seguir cayendo mal. Estábamos hablando del mismo Richie que me tiraba a un charco de lodo siempre que salíamos de la escuela gritándome que mi papé se había ido porque yo era un tonto que no sabía atarse los cordones. Del que una vez nos persiguió a mí y a Elián por toda la plaza con su enorme perro, solo para molestar, dejando a mi hermano menor con una mordida de perro en el brazo. Ah, y el que me dejo en evidencia durante la cosecha.

—Míralas—dijo señalando algún lugar. Eran Maysilee y Ein, practicando sus habilidades al escalar. Al parecer, Ein se había caído desde las redes más altas que colgaban del techo y se había hecho daño. Y Maysilee en vez de dejarla a que se las arreglara por su cuenta, estaba a su lado, hablándole cariñosamente y consolándola—.Ellas se están llevando bien. Y se apoyan mutuamente… ¿Deberíamos hacer lo mismo?

—Ja, en absoluto—contesté—.Nunca nos llevamos bien, y no lo haremos ahora, justo cuando estamos a punto de morir.

Richie suspiró pesadamente.

—Yo debería estar ahí…

—¿A qué te refieres?—le pregunte.

—A que yo debería estar ayudando a entrenar a Ein—contesto—.pero en su lugar, estoy aquí contigo. Deberías apreciarlo.

—Vete con ella. A mí me importa muy poco si te quedas o no.

—No. Se ve feliz con Maysilee. Y Ein no es de las que se sienten bien con todo el mundo.

Vaya, algo que teníamos en común. Ein y yo, no ese idiota.

—Te venia a proponer algo, Albernathy.—dijo el—.Quiero hacer un tregua contigo.

Yo lo miré, algo incrédulo. Bueno, no algo; bastante incrédulo.

—¿Una tregua?—pregunté.

—Si, una tregua. Enserio, cómprate un diccionario—bufo. Antes que le pudiera decir que ese tipo de comentarios hacían que pensara seriamente decirle que no, él continuo:—Te la pondré fácil: yo soy bueno en armas y combate. Y tú… tú debes tener algo en que ser bueno. Yo te voy a ofrecer conocimiento en armas, si me prometes que en la arena, no vas a lastimar a Ein.

Me sorprendió que me pedia a cambio. ¿Richie preocupándose por alguien? Eso era nuevo. Lección numero uno: las personas te sorprenden cuando están a días de la muerte.

—Enserio quieres a tu prima, ¿no?—le pregunté. No sé de dónde me salió el tomo lastimero, ero no era mi intensión. De nuevo, a mi importaba un comino Richie y su familia, ero era inevitable no sentir compasión por él en esos momentos.

—No quiero que tú la mates—dijo—.Ella te aprecia. Y solo te ha visto por un día. Además… no es como los demás, sabes.

Lo sabía. Venga, que lo había notado desde el principio. Ella era lo que mi madre llamaría _"una niña especial"_ Y conocía a chicos así, por lo que no era una gran sorpresa.

—Sí, lo sé—contesté—.No quería decirte nada, pero… si, lo había notado.

—Qué bueno que seas prudente, porque si lo hubieras dicho, te hubiera matado a golpes—dijo—.Ah, y también quería disculparme por… ya sabes. Los golpes y eso.

—Tu puto perro mordió a mi hermano—recordé malhumorado.

—Y también me disculpo por ello—agregó sin mucha credibilidad al respecto—.Pero ya… ¿tregua?

Él extendió su mano. Algo tenía esa familia con extender las manos. Era como si lo usaran para todo. Para presentarse, saludar, sellar tratos… así que decidí seguirles la corriente.

—Está bien, te acepto la tregua—contesté—.Pero me tienes que enseñar a usar esta cosa—dije, quitándole la lanza—.Y no usarla contra mí, ¿quieres?

Resultó que no era tan malo con la lanza. Le di a muchos de los objetivos. Dejamos eso un par de horas después y Richie dijo que quería intentar con el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero yo sentía que era una excusa para golpearme, así que le conteste que yo estaría en el puesto del arco. _"Quiero probar algo nuevo"_ comenté. No opuso resistencia y se fue.

En arco era un desastre. Era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía, sobre todo a la hora de hacer que la flecha no se te cayera a la primera. Los chicos de otros distritos se reían de mí. Incluso los gemelos del cinco lo hacían. Sin embargo, yo ya estaba acostumbrado en esos momentos; la gente no hacía otra cosa que eso en toda mi estadía en el Capitolio. Solo tenía que respirar, bloquear mi cerebro y darle a un blanco para cerrarles la boca.

Los profesionales eran los que más miraban y más fuerte se reían. Tenían vidas tan aburridas que no hacían otra cosa que fijarse en el tonto del Veta. La chica de rizos pelirrojos era como la líder; no paraba de secretearse con su amiguita, que solo puedo describir como una muñeca, (y no en el buen sentido) riéndose por debajo de manera insoportable.

—¡Oye, niño del doce!—grito uno de los chicos—.¡Vas muy bien con ese arco!

Gire los ojos, tan fuerte que me dolieron. Lo último que quería era meterme en problemas, así que yendo en contra de mis instintos, decidí ignorarlo y no contestarle. Seguí con lo mi. Al ver que seguían molestando, diciendo cosas como _"Ya le tengo miedo", "No se metan con el arquero"_ y cosas así de ridículas con todo fingido, pensé _"Dale a un blanco, ya"_

Me concentré al máximo, tensé la cuerda, liberé la flecha…

Y se cayó a un metro de la diana.

—¡Por favor!—se me soltó, para gracia de los profesionales, que empezaron a reírse como si fuera el mejor chiste que les hubieran dicho en años. Incluso algunas risitas de otros tributos los acompañaban. No había dado cuenta de que todos me seguían mirando. Era al que peor le iba seguramente.

—Ya déjalo en paz—escuche que Ein le dijo—.Apenas está aprendiendo.

—Tú cállate, estúpida.

—¿¡Como les has dicho, pedazo de animal!?—exclamó Richie, acercándosele hecho una fiera.

Un silbato sonó, y supuse que era algún Agente de la Paz o quien nos estuviera vigilando, llamándoles la atención.

—Eh, tranquilo, amigo—le dijo a Richie el del Distrito Uno—.No sabes con quien te estás metiendo.

—Nadie te da derecho a hablarle así—exclamó Maysilee—.A ninguno de los dos.

—Mira hermosa, puedo hablarle como quiera a quien quiera, ¿comprendes?

—No me digas _hermosa_.

—¿Eres lesbiana o algo así?

—Por gente como tú, Panem se va a la mierda.

—Además, hay mucho mejores insultos para eso—Richie. Genial, ahora eran casi todos los tributos contra ese sujeto, mucho mas fuerte y alto que ellos (incluso más que Richie) Fácilmente los podía noquear de un golpe. Todo por mi culpa.

—Solo preguntaba porque alguien hermosa no quiere que un chico le diga hermosa—contestó el sinvergüenza.

Me sentía cobarde y tonto al no interferir. Siempre que molestaban a alguien, yo no intentaba hacer nada para defenderlo. Callado, mirando, un simple espectador.

No ahora.

—Porque se siente incómoda, idiota—contesté finalmente en un ataque de valentía—.Si crees que las del Doce son unas facilonas como las de tu distrito, te recomiendo que te vayas a zorrearles a ellas.

Y como si estuviéramos en la escuela, todos soltaron un _"Uhhhh"._ Y otro pitido.

—¡Nosotras no somos unas facilonas!—grito la chica de rizos pelirrojos. Tenía una voz que te taladraba los oídos, con un tono de " _soy mejor que todos aquí"_. Nunca soporte eso. A día de hoy me acuerdo de cómo hablaba y me provoca sangrado interno.

—Oh, una disculpa de parte de mi compañero—dijo Richie con evidente sarcasmo—.Créanme que jamás tuvo la intensión de decirles la verdad en sus caras, enserio. Sabemos lo mucho que debió pisar su ego.

Eso debió ser la gota que derramó el vaso; uno de ellos tomo del cuello a Richie y lo azoto contra la pared. Escuchamos como la tipa que estaba a cargo gritó algo sobre que lo soltara, pero en vez de obedecer, lo apretó aun más. Pitidos, más pitidos ordenando parar.

—¡Suelta a mi primo!—grito Ein, intentando quitar los enormes brazos del gorila.

Pero no sirvió de mucho; la amiga con cara de muñeca tomo a Ein, y al ser más grande que ella, la tiro al suelo, haciendo que se golpeara contra Maysilee y el otro chico del Uno y cayéndose todos como si fuera un juego de dómino. El sujeto las volteó a ver con un odio inexplicable en su mirada. Parecía que iba a golpearlas en cualquier momento.

Justo cuando estaba alzándoles el puño, en un minuto de ira pura, corrí hacia el arco que había tirado al suelo y tensando la cuerda, apunte hacia donde estaba el grupito y disparé.

No más que atacaran a personas y que no las defendiera.

Para mi sorpresa, la flecha pudo dispararse por un tiempo considerable, pero mi mala puntería hizo que terminara justo arriba de la pelirroja y no en su cráneo. No es que esperara que fuera a pasar, solo me decepcioné un poco. Lo último que recuerdo después de eso, fue como se lanzó cual lince sobre mí. Yo apenas si tuve tiempo de reaccionar; me lanzaba sus puños por toda mi cara, y sentía que la sangre había empezado a salir por la nariz. No sé cómo, pero tenía una fuerza casi sobrenatural, para lucir como una chica tan delgaducha. Era imposible esquivar sus golpes, eran demasiado rápidos y certeros. Me daban en la nariz, en los ojos, en las mejillas, e incluso creo que recibí algunos rodillazos en la entrepierna. Casi me quedo inconsciente. Solo oía escuchar pasos corriendo hacia nosotros, pitidos de silbato, y a unos cuarenta y tres adolescentes pidiendo pelea a gritos.

Por suerte, agentes de la paz entraron de inmediato y nos separaron.

—¡Me ha disparado!—gritaba, cegada de la furia—.¡Que uno de los locos del 12 me ha disparado!

No supe que contestar a eso. Y tampoco iba ser fácil. La sangre me salía de la boca como si fuera una fuente, y cualquier palabra que dijera sonaría raro, como si estuviera ahogándome.

—¡Tú querías matarme a golpes!—exclamé después de un rato, intentándome soltarme e iniciar la lucha de nuevo—.¡Y tu compañero fue el primero en empezar todo esto!

—¡Ya basta!—exclamo la mujer que nos dio las reglas—. ¡Los dos se quedan sin entrenamiento el día de hoy! ¡Salgan de mi vista! ¡Y ustedes—ahora miraba a los otros tributos—,cierren las bocas si no quieren que los termine por sacar a todos de aquí!

Ambos fuimos arrastrados por los agentes al recibidor del edificio y literalmente nos tiraron al suelo, dejándonos sin algún rastro de dignidad frente a los empleados del lugar. No sabía si se dieron cuenta que tenía un ojo morado y la nariz sangrando y simplemente no les importó, o estaban ciegos. Me molestaba tanto que no hubieran sacado al otro sujeto ni a Richie, pero a mí sí. Aunque bueno, mi falta había sido mucho más grande. Casi mataba a alguien, y ni siquiera habían iniciado los juegos.

—Te tengo en la mira, Albernathy—me amenazó señalándome—.Apenas lleguemos a los juegos, te mataré. A ti y a tu manada de… idiotas… ¿enserio crees que esos me intimidan?

—No si yo lo hago primero—contesté igual de amenazador.

—Das tanta lastima… Pareces solo un niño asustado.

—Da más lástima que tengas tanta gracia en esto de los insultos como una babosa muerta—y añadí un ceño fruncido, para que no siguiera diciendo que no era un niño asustado.

Levantándose casi de un salto, caminó muy digna hacia el ascensor, dejándome ahí tirado. Tenía muy poca fuerza para levantarme pero aun me quedaba para joderla.

—¡Hasta los juegos!—dije como si acabáramos de despedirnos de alguna especie de fiesta de té.

Ella me siguió el juego con mucha habilidad, hay que decir.

—Hasta los juegos, Haymitch Albernathy—contestó sonriendo con sus dientes de depredadora.

O-O-O

Cuando entre al lugar, encontré a Jano e Ilios durmiendo enfrente de la televisión. Estaban pasando un programa donde la gente hablaba sobre los últimos chismes de las estrellas. Suerte para mi, así no tendría que darles explicaciones de porqué sangraba. Me había tardado demasiado antes de parar la hemorragia así que toda la camisa se había quedado manchada de sangre. Como era color azul cielo y la sangre era muy difícil de quitar, la puse directamente en el basurero. Deje que los rasguños en la cara se cerraran solos, y lave mi boca, solo para darme cuenta que me habían tirado un diente. Al menos no se notaba mucho, era de los más cercanos a las muelas.

El resto del día, la pasé delante del televisor con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo para bajar la hinchazón y sin alguna prenda más que pantalones.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, escuche que los demás llegaron. Para ese entonces, mis mentores ya se habían despertado. Creí que iban a comer o a platicar de cualquier cosa, pero corrieron a mi cuarto y abrieron la puerta tan fuerte que sentí que había sido de una patada (seguro había sido Ilios. Esa mujer hacia todo a golpes y trompicones).

Sorprendentemente, ella no fue la primera en gritar: fue Jano, quien entró detrás de ella.

—¿¡Tienes idea de lo que has hecho Haymitch Albernathy!?—me gritó tomando por los hombros—.¡¿En que estabas pensando?!—parecía realmente molesto. Me pregunte si así se ponía un padre cuando uno de sus hijos lo desobedecía.

—No soy el primer tributo en pelearme con alguien en el entrenamiento—dije refunfuñando y apartándolo.

—No, pero eres el primero que le disparó a alguien, con toda intensión de matarlo.—contestó—.Seguramente…

—¿Quién le dijo?—les pregunte a mis compañeros, quienes estaban detrás de él. Ein y Maysilee señalaron a Richie. ¿Quién si no?

—Ja, ni te molestes.—siguió diciendo—.¡Todo el edificio se ha enterado! Es la noticia de último momento: loco del Doce intenta matar a profesional del 1.

—¡No la quería matar!—¿Por qué todos pensaban que era una especie de asesino?—.Me quería defender.

—Vaya, pero que el ojo si te lo ha dejado mal…—dijo Maysilee retirándome un poco la bolsa—.Está… inflamado…

Sentía algo de vergüenza al tenerla tan cerca. Y yo sin camiseta ni nada. La empujé un poco para demostrarle que me estaba incomodando. Ella pareció no notarlo, pero se hizo a un lado.

—Buscare crema o algo—dijo Ein, con toda la buena intensión de ayudar. Maysilee la siguió.

—Ponte esto—.dijo Ilios lanzándome una camisa cuando las chicas salieron del cuarto. Yo obedecí y ella pregunto mientras reía:—¿Y qué le dijiste a Orchid cuando salieron?

Me sentí mas relajado al ver que estaba tranquila y que hasta le parecía divertido.

—¿Quién es Orchid?—pregunté yo.

Ein entró de nuevo y comenzó a untarme una crema en el ojo hinchado. Le dije que podía hacerlo yo, y ella me dio el frasco. Pensé que se iba a ir, pero se sentó a lado de mí.

—Es la chica que te golpeó—contestó Maysilee—.Tiene tanta personalidad como una roca y es tan vacía como una botella de licor blanco.

—¿Discutieron?—preguntó Richie con una sonrisa picara—.Alguien del Seis dijo que escucho que se volvieron a agarrar a golpes.

—Bueno, pues "alguien del Seis" es un idiota—contesté entre dientes—.No la golpeé… aunque puede que… le haya dicho que tenía tanta gracia como una babosa muerta… ¡pero ella me dijo que yo daba lástima primero!

Todos excepto Jano comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Yo me permití sonreír también; después de todo, si había sido divertido. Al final, todos terminamos riéndonos de mi momento con la del Uno. Sobre todo porque la risa de Maysilee sonó como si fuera un cerdo y cuando intentaba decirnos que paráramos de reírnos de ella, volvía a sus carcajadas.

—Orchid está muy orgullosa de su gracia, Haymitch.—dijo Ilios cuando la risa se le pasó—.Y créeme cuando te digo que no le va afectar en lo más mínimo que "uno de los locos del Doce" la haya comparado con una babosa.

—Mejor intenta no meterte en problemas a la próxima—me aconsejó Jano quitándome la crema y guardándola en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de lana—.Quédate Maysilee y Ein en los entrenamiento. Ellas se ayudaran con eso del mal humor, ¿cierto?

Maysilee se encogió de hombros, casi con indiferencia.

—De acuerdo.

—Tú también puedes unirte a nosotros Richie.—le dijo Ein—.Sabes, aprendí mucho durante los entrenamiento. Sobre todo sobre plantas venenosas y eso.

Eran buenos chicos. Todos. Pero estábamos en los juegos del hambre.

 **Despues de meses de no publicar ni un pito por aqui, me paso para dejarles te capitulo. Tengo muchas ideas para este fic, y casi lo tengo hasta la mitad de los juegos en mi documento, asi que probabemente este aqui mas seguido. No quiero dar fechas porque luego no las cumplo y me dicen que soy una maldita xD**

 **Un review siempre se agradece ;)**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
